leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lapras (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
| enva1=Unknown | java1=Unknown | }} Lapras (Japanese: ラプラス Laplace) is a non-player character in and . In the games Lapras is first seen as a silhouette in a cut-scene when the player and his/her partner is staring into a sunset sea. Later that night, another cutscene is shown where he is talking to , who tells Lapras that he can no longer keep his promise due to the threat of world destruction. It is later revealed that Wigglytuff had previously met Lapras in Brine Cave, when was severely injured after protecting Wigglytuff from an attack by two and a . Wigglytuff panicked and was unable to help his partner, but fortunately Lapras appeared in time to save Chatot. Lapras tells Wigglytuff that he neither knew nor cared whether they were good or evil, but simply asked that they did not investigate the strange pattern on the wall of Brine Cave. Later, when the player makes their way to the pattern with Grovyle and their partner, the partner's Relic Fragment reacts to the pattern on the wall and it sends a light out to sea, summoning Lapras. The three ride Lapras out into the ocean, whereupon Lapras explains more about reaching the Hidden Land, and how he met Wigglytuff. Lapras eventually crosses the Sea of Time, passing through the gaps between a second, before flying above the Hidden Land itself. He lands, and can be used from that point onwards as a permanent way of entering and leaving the Hidden Land (but only to the player, the partner, and Grovyle). He explains how to reach Temporal Tower, before wishing the player's team luck. Lapras is briefly mentioned by Dialga after he is defeated, telling the player that Lapras would be waiting for them. A devastated partner makes the journey on Lapras back to Treasure Town alone. In the second part of the game, Lapras is a permanent resident at the beach just south of the Guild. He offers comments at certain parts of the storyline, and can be used to get to the Hidden Land at any time. When the player and partner are wondering about the distortion of space, Lapras is able to offer information, explaining about the existence of and his domain, Spacial Rift. However, Lapras does not know where that is or how to get there, because he can only travel to the Hidden Land. He also takes care of Manaphy after a certain point in the game. After the second part of the game is finished, Lapras remains on the beach, and can be used to travel to the Hidden Land to recruit . It is unknown how he fared in the alternate future, due to his close links with Dialga. In the anime Lapras made a brief appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, where it was carrying Piplup, Chimchar, and Grovyle to the Temporal Tower. In the manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Lapras appeared in Aim for the Hidden Land!. See also Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team characters it:Lapras (Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo) zh:拉普拉斯（時暗空探險隊）